When All Is Lost
by FaitAccompli
Summary: Picks up around the end of the manga. Night has left Riiko in the care of Soushi. Will she lead a happy life? But what if Riiko can't get over Night? And just who is that mysterious person following her around?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The story "Absolute Boyfriend" belongs to Yuu Watase who is amazing for creating this wonderful manga that will make you laugh, cry, and sit at the edge of your seat begging for more! (Well at least I did)! XD

**Chapter One**

**Heartbroken**

"Has it really been a year already?" Riiko thought to herself. Sighing she set her book bag down on the table. She swiftly walked over to her drawer pulling out a tiny box. Flipping it open and staring intently at the rings inside. This was her normal routine. Suffer through school, come home, stare at the tiny rings inside the box, and hope. Hope for Night to one day come back. But this has been going on for long enough. It has been a year for god's sake. She has to accept that no matter how long she waits for Night he won't come back to her. "You're really leaving me" she whispered. As realization hit her heart throbbed with pain.

Sighing she started her homework. These days she was never hungry, never sad, never happy, never anything at all, Just empty. It's like when Night left she lost her heart. All is there anymore is a big hole. She went to school, talked to Soushi, ate, and did homework. All her normal routines but she felt so numb.

Setting down her pencil she went to her kitchen to grab a glass of water. Taking out a sleeping pill she gulped it down with the water. This is also one of her new habits. Sleeping pills. She couldn't sleep without them. Even thought at night sometimes she dreamed of Night, causing her agony when she worked up, it was better then awake and thinking of him.

"Love is suppose to be forever. Love is suppose to be wonderful. Love is suppose to be fate. If Night isn't my destiny does that mean we were never meant to be?" Riiko thought. Then she remembered all the good times with Night. Him winning her father over with his charm and then spilling out their late night plans in front of him! He was so ridiculous sometimes. A chuckle escaped her lips at the memory. Oh how she missed him. Everyday, every little cell in her body is yearning for him. What kind of life is this anyways? A life without the one you love? What is life anymore…maybe this life isn't worth anything. She can die and reborn again, forgetting any of this pain…The pill decided at this moment to kick in so Riiko fell into a dead slumber.

That night Riiko dreamed of him. Her one and only true love. Night came to her grinning that silly grin asking why she was upset. Telling her he was sorry for leaving her, saying how much he missed her. Demanding that she forget about him and live her life to the fullest. And then he disappeared when she tried to touch him. Again he had left her.

"Night, Night, NO NIGHT COME BACK!" Riiko screamed in her sleep, waking up in cold sweat. Sobbing, she crawled out of bed fumbling for the key she always kept on her nightstand. She walked out of her apartment and pushed the key into the doorknob of Soushi's house. Quietly, she walked into Soushi's home. He had found out about her dreams and nightmares and had given her this key so she could come over any time she wanted to if she needed comfort.

Riiko padded through the hall to Soushi's bedroom. There on the floor was a mattress with a blanket and pillow waiting for her. He always set one up every night whether she came or not. Soushi really was so amazing, why couldn't she have loved him? Why can't she love him now? Because another now held her heart. Her Night.

She silently climbed under the covers reaching out to grab Soushi's hand that fell from his bed. Holding on to the warmth she fell again into sleep.

Soushi feeling the hold of someone else had woken up. He rolled over careful not to awake Riiko and watched her. She was so beautiful, his best friend, his little angel. Why didn't he confess sooner? How did he let her be stolen from right under his nose? Smiling a bittersweet smile he laid back down. For now being the one she depended on was enough. He knew just how true her love to Night was. But maybe one day she'll forget about him…No he could not think like that, now she needs to comfort her not hurt her more. For now what's good for her will come first to his wants. "My dear Riiko" Soushi thought as he too drifted off to sleep.

Author's Notes: Hey Guys! This is my first fan fiction and well I don't think anyone would read this but if you did THANKS TONS! Leave some comments! Tell me what you guys think and should I continue? KaT


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Absolute Boyfriend was written by Yuu Watase and The song under is called "Your guardian angel" By Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

**Chapter Two  
**

**I Will Be Your Guardian Angel**

The highlights of my day were the little glimpse I catch of Riiko between classes. How disappointing it was to find out that yet AGAIN Riiko and I had somehow ended up in different classes!

I loved how when she walked through the hall way the sunlight glints off the blond strands that highlight her hair making her look like a god gifted angel that descended from heaven. But for now I will be the angel, her guardian angel. I remember Riiko when we were just kids, around 8 or so? Her tiny hand taking a hold of mine, claiming that she will protect me. How gullible I was then, I had thought that as long as I was with Riiko I could never get hurt, but in the end I was wrong.

I guess I'm just being bittersweet, no matter how much I love Riiko I still get jealous easily about her. Well, in a way it proves just how much I lover her because I DO get jealous. Night, not that I will ever admit it again, was a friend of a kind. But he had left Riiko divested, alone, and heartbroken. And he was gone leaving just a simple note telling me to take care of her.

The beginning days after Night was gone were hard. Knowing I was a second choice compared to a robot. It made me angry, and … sad. My love had not wanted me but she tripped over herself to get closer to a mechanical object that was made to perform to women's "needs". And then all of a sudden Night just left and dumped Riiko on me (not that I really mind). But how could that guy, when I finally admit defeat, all that pride I had lost, just get up and POOF! Gone! Whether malfunction or not! Didn't he love Riiko as much as I did? Maybe... even more? Couldn't he have found a way to be with her?

Riiko came over most night to my place and sometimes ate dinner. We have a good time. But something about her these days are just not the same. There is a deep sadness in her eyes that can not be hidden. But I enjoy the days when Riiko come over; after we eat she'll sleep over too instead of just coming over in the middle of the night all scared. Today Riiko was coming over and I'll be cooking some amazing food for her.

* * *

Soushi raced over to the stove, almost tripping himself over his slippers.  
"AHHHHH! My lobster bisque!" He reached out to turn the fire off…and… " HOT, HOT!" he hit the wrong spot….Today was not the day for him. Riiko will be over in about 10 minutes and he was barely ready!

Quickly switching the fire off to his soup he reached over to the second stove to stir his seafood risotto. Wonderfully spiced just like the original Italian recipe. "Perfect" he thought.

Now for dessert Soushi opened the oven pulling out the custard like substance as the cream of the crème brûlée, when they were done with dinner he could just sprinkle a little sugar and fire it up rite in front of her with his blowtorch!

Setting out the utensils and place mats Soushi begin to sing.:

"Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay  
Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray…"

"DING DONG! DING DONG!" Soushi jumped with a start and went to open the door.

"Soushi! Did I just hear u singing?! You have to sing for me later! "Riiko giggled as she walked in.

"No way" Soushi replied firmly.

"Well we'll see, maybe lullaby will work better than sleeping pills…" Riiko stated. The mood became slightly gloomy all of a sudden. "Well where's dinner! I'm starving!" Riiko exclaimed trying to laugh off the sudden dark state of their conversation.

"Right this way my lady" Soushi said bowing

"Soushi you are so silly" Riiko laughed.

* * *

I stared across at Riiko glowing in front of me, going on and on about her friend's new cell phone or something. I wasn't quite listening. Her happy eyes and brilliant smile was hypnotizing, I couldn't quite focus on anything else. Why was she so beautiful? Inside AND out. But as I watched the glowing face of Riiko a dark thought crossed my mind…

…Later in the Dark night Riiko will be crying out for Night again, in her darkness she will be alone, without me there who will protect her? My Riiko….my dear dear Riiko. I don't want you to feel any pain. I want you to be forever happy, wearing that brilliant enchanting smile of yours.

* * *

"Soushi…Soushi? SOUSHI!" Riiko screamed

"Huh? OH! Sorry dozing off a bit" Soushi smiled sheepishly

"Yeah you are right. I'm kind of tired too. I am going to go home, take a shower and change. I'll be right back okay? Remember to leave the mattress out!" Not like Soushi ever forgot…but it was nice to know that she appreciated it.

"Yeah no problem see you soon!" Soushi called as the door slammed

* * *

After a quick shower and changing into pajamas Soushi laid down in bed. Again he was thinking about Riiko, what else was he thinking about these days?

"Soushi!" Riiko whispered "Hello...Mr. Amazing Chef!" Riiko half called half sang

"Come in! It's late we should sleep." Soushi told Riiko

"Yeah, your right I'm totally pooped!" Riiko exclaimed.

"Lying in the darkness, at sometime or another sleep claimed them both and they quickly dozed off.

* * *

"..Night…Night…Is that you? NIGHT! I knew it. It IS you! You came back for me didn't you! I knew it! You love me, oh Night how I had missed you! Nothing is ever the same without you here. Night? Where are you going? Let's go home. Home is this way. Night? NIGHT! Why r u running away from me? I thought I was your one and only? Night…don't leave me again… PLEASE!"

Soushi woke up with a fright. He should be used to this by now but the heart wrenching screams coming out in half sobs always contracted his heart.

"Riiko sweetie, honey, come here. I got you. Don't worry I will be here no matter what. I will never leave you. You are my love, MY one and only. Come here honey, come here I'll protect you."

* * *

Riiko could feel a strong pair of arms around her gently lifting her up and cradling her head against a hard body. Half a sleep she could hear the sweet breaths of somebody's voice talking tenderly.  
"Night" she murmured, content.

"When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

'Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
'Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay…"

Riiko heard through her sleep the warm tenor voice of Soushi singing a sweet lullaby that told her of his love. As she laid there in Soushi's arms, head resting on his chest listening to his heart beat to her own. She sleepily wondered if Soushi was the one for her…

[Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven]

['Cuz you're my,You're my My true love, my whole heart]

"Please don't throw that away…"

* * *

And…that's the second chapter! I wonder if any of you readers out there are still reading this! I'm so sorry for not updating! It was just summer and school has been absolutely FRANTIC! Well I hope you enjoy this little chapter at least. =)  
I don't kno when I'll be able to write another…..  
And I think my writing style changed a bit. (I think it got worse) SRY!

- Kat

PS. I absolutely love the song your guardian angel. If you don't like the song just read the lyrics because I think it fits in quiet well. Any other song suggestions?


End file.
